fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walka w Zwarciu
|user = Różni }} Walka w Zwarciu 'jest stylem walki używanym przez postacie z serii [[Fairy Tail|''Fairy Tail]]. Opis Walka w zwarciu to styl walki, który - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - opiera się na bliskiej odległości użytkowników i przeciwników. Ta forma walki może być używana zarówno przez normalnych ludzi, jak i magów. Choć ci ostatni zostali opisane przez Znikających Braci jako osoby bez zdolności do walki z bliskiej odległości, z powodu zaniedbania swojego ciała na rzecz nauki magii.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 7, strony 6-7 Jednak niektórzy magowie w rzeczywistości okazują się być osobami specjalizującymi się w takiej formie walki.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 1, strony 55-56 Sama umiejętność może być cenną, gdyż wiele form magii jest skupionych wokół walce wręcz. * 'Magia Zabójcy Smoków '''oferuje swoim użytkownikom wiele technik walki wręcz, które wykorzystują element używany przez użytkownika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 1, strony 67-69 * 'Tytan 'powiększa ciała użytkowników, co czyni ich ataki silniejszymi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 2, strony 16-19 * 'Magia Lodu 'jest używana do zwiększenia lodem siły ataków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 239, strona 20 * 'Lodowe Tworzenie 'może być stosowane do tworzenia broni białejFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 39, strona 20 lub zamrożenia wrogów z bliskiej odległości.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 15, strony 19-20 * 'Przezbrojenie 'pozwala użytkownikom przechowywać i przyzywać bronie i zbroje do walki.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 14, strony 6-11 * 'Magia Miecza daje użytkownikom szeroki zakres ataków w zwarciu przy użyciu mieczy.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 58, strona 18 * Urumi 'używa chowanych, płaskich lin, które mogą być użyte do napadu wrogów w walce.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 14, strony 19-20 * 'Przejęcie 'może przekształcić ciało użytkowników w stworzenie co zwiększa siłę i szybkość ataków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 48, strona 11 * 'Meteor, zaklęcie Magii Ciała Niebieskiego 'może znacznie zwiększyć szybkość użytkownika, tym samym sprawiając, że ich ataki są niemalże nieuniknione.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 96, strony 10-11 * 'Regulus może znacznie zwiększyć siłę ataku użytkowników.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 115, strona 7 * Magia Błyskawicy 'może znacznie zwiększyć szybkość, z jaką użytkownicy poruszają sięFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 69, strona 12 oraz zwiększyć moc ich fizycznych ataków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 121, strony 9-10 * 'Spowolnienie Czasu może znacznie zmniejszyć prędkość wrogów, pozwalając użytkownikom z łatwością ich atakować.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 134, strony 10-11 Efekt ten jest podobny do tego Magii Atletyki 'w której użytkownicy również wykorzystują ich szybkość do ataku przeciwników. * 'Perfumy Mocy 'jedne z 'Magii Perfum 'znacznie zwiększają rozmiar mięśni użytkowników, dając im ogromną ilość siły, a tym samym czyniąc ich fizyczne ataki silniejszymi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 161, strona 14 * 'Mowa Mięśni 'może zwiększyć siłę sojuszników przez użytkowników, co czyni ich lepszymi w walce w zwarciu.Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 21 Bonus, Karty Gildii * 'Magia Kolców 'może zmienić ciało użytkowników w kolce, co czyni ich ataki bardziej śmiercionośnymi z bliskiej odległości, a także powiększyć je w sposób podobny do Tytana, choć na mniejszą skalę.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 269, strona 22 * 'Magia Dłoni s'kupia magiczną moc użytkowników w dłoniach, dzięki czemu ich ataki są o wiele potężniejsze.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 278, strona 13 * [[Skalne Wiertło|'Skalne Wiertło]]' '''sprawia, że kończyny użytkowników zaczynają kręcić się jak wiertła, zwiększając ich siłę ofensywną i szybkość.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 293, strony 7-8 * 'Magia Wody pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić swoje ciało w wodę, nadając im zdolność do poruszania się z ogromną prędkością, a także pozwala im otoczyć niektóre części ciała wodą, co pozwala im znacznie zwiększyć siłę swoich ataków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 229, strona 6 Walka w zwarciu może być używana zarówno bez broni (użytkownicy atakują wtedy uderzeniami, kopnięciami itd.) jak i z nią (gdy użytkownik dzierży broń różnego rodzaju), zatem jest podzielona na dwie, główne klasyfikacje: '''Walkę Wręcz i Walkę Zbrojną. Walka Wręcz Użytkownicy Walki Wręcz używają ruchów swego ciała do ataku. Wykazano różnorodność tych ruchów, przy czym większość z nich to powtarzające się różne rodzaje ciosówFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 3, strona 15 i kopnięćFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 3, strona 12. Jak taka forma walki jest wykorzystywana zależy od użytkownika: niektórzy z nich używają agresywnego, bezpośredniego stylu ataku opierając się na potężnych ciosachFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 62, strony 7-10, podczas gdy inni wolą wykonywać bardziej płynne i akrobatyczne ruchy, aby uderzyć przeciwników.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 270, strona 20. Podczas gdy większość wojowników nie używa żadnego konkretnego stylu walki, niektóre sztuki walki posiadają własną nazwę: thumb|220x220px|Typowa postawa przyjęta przez użytkowników sztuk walki * Rozszczepiająca Hakowa Dłoń (劈掛掌 Hikashō): sztuka walki, która polega na wykorzystaniu ataków dłońmi. Użytkownicy takiej sztuki zazwyczaj układają swoje ciało w typowo bojową postawę, ukośnie wyciągając ramiona w górę i zginając kolana, aby łatwiej wykonać te ataki. Jedynym znanym użytkownikiem tego stylu jest mag klasy S z gildii Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh. * Pijana Rozszczepiająca Hakowa Dłoń (酔劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō): ekskluzywna wersja Rozszczepiającej Hakowej Dłoni '''Bacchusa, której używa po spożyciu alkoholu. Umiejętność ta sprawia, że ataki Bacchusa stają się silniejsze i nieprzewidywalne. Mistrzowie Walki Wręcz Mistrzowie w walce wręcz posiadają największą sprawność, będąc w stanie z łatwością pokonać kilku przeciwników na raz. Niektórzy z nich są znani z używania walki wręcz jako głównego elementu ich stylu walki. Mogą oni przytłoczyć przeciwników, nawet jeśli są oni uzbrojeni lub więksi niż użytkownicy.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 6, strona 6 Eksperci Walki Wręcz Eksperci w walce wręcz posiadają niezwykłą biegłość w stosowaniu tej techniki walki, są w stanie wykorzystać ją w dużym stopniu. Niektórzy z nich, choć nie używają walki wręcz jako głównego element ich stylu walki, są w stanie walczyć z mistrzami tej dyscypliny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 118, strony 5-6 Niezbrojne Techniki Fizyczne Millianna's Cat Punch.png|link=Kocie Uderzenie|Kocie Uderzenie Torafuzar hits Gajeel.png|link=Głębokie Uderzenie|Głębokie Uderzenie Lucy kick.jpg|link=Kopniak Lucy|Kopniak Lucy Under the Moon.png|link=Pod Światłem Księżyca|Pod Światłem Księżyca Smiling Smash.png|link=Pachnące Rozbicie|Pachnące Rozbicie Lucy and Virgo defeat Drake.png|link=Kopniak Virgo|Kopniak Virgo Magiczne Claw.jpg|link=Pazur Ognistego Smoka|Pazur Ognistego Smoka Tekken.jpg|link=Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka|Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka Yokugeki.jpg|link=Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka|Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|link=Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka|Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka Kōen.jpg|link=Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka|Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka Enchū.jpg|link=Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka|Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka|Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka Karyuu Ken.jpg|link=Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka|Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka Natsu defeats Laxus.jpg|link=Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza|Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza Phoenis Blade.png|link=Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa|Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa Natsu's Dazzling Flame of Dragon God.jpg|link=Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka|Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist.jpg|link=Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów|Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.jpg|link=Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka Piorunów|Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka Piorunów Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.png|link=Szkarłatny Lotus: Eksplodujące Ostrze Piorunów|Szkarłatny Lotus: Eksplodujące Ostrze Piorunów Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|link=Demolująca Pięść Ognistego Króla Smoków|Demolująca Pięść Ognistego Króla Smoków Secret Attack Lucy Fire.JPG|link=Sekretny Atak: Ogień Lucy|Sekretny Atak: Ogień Lucy Iron Dragon Club.jpg|link=Buława Żelaznego Smoka|Buława Żelaznego Smoka Iron Dragon Sword.jpg|link=Miecz Żelaznego Smoka|Miecz Żelaznego Smoka Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.jpg|link=Twarda Pięść Żelaznego Smoka|Twarda Pięść Żelaznego Smoka Iron Dragon Ougi.jpg|link=Demon Karmy: Żelazny Boski Miecz|Demon Karmy: Żelazny Boski Miecz Iron Spiral.jpg|link=Demon Karmy: Żelazna Spirala|Demon Karmy: Żelazna Spirala Falcon Heaven Soar.jpg|link=Niebiański Sokół|Niebiański Sokół Regulus-Impact.jpg|link=Uderzenie Regulusa|Uderzenie Regulusa Regulus Lucy Kick.png‎|link=Kopniak Regulusa Lucy|Kopniak Regulusa Lucy Loke hits Happy.png|link=Młot Ciemności|Młot Ciemności Sanction of Darkness.png|link=Sankcja Ciemności|Sankcja Ciemności Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness.png|link=Eksplodujące Płomienne Ostrze Ciemności|Eksplodujące Płomienne Ostrze Ciemności Mirajane using Evil Spark on Freed.jpg|link=Diabelska Iskra|Diabelska Iskra Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|link=Bomba Ciemności|Bomba Ciemności Racer attacks with Motor.jpg|link=Motor|Motor Empyrian.JPG|link=Niszczenie Zła, Szerzenie Prawdy: Epireum|Niszczenie Zła, Szerzenie Prawdy: Epireum Laxus defeats Tempester.png|link=Szczęka Smoka Błyskawic|Szczęka Smoka Błyskawic Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Kieł Niebiańskiego Smoka|Kieł Niebiańskiego Smoka Sky Dragon's Taloons.png|link=Szpony Niebiańskiego Smoka|Szpony Niebiańskiego Smoka Cobra Swipes at Natsu.png|link=Kruszący Kieł Trującego Smoka|Kruszący Kieł Trującego Smoka (Nienazwane) spiral jawn.jpg|link=Spirala Szczęki Trującego Smoka|Spirala Szczęki Trującego Smoka Cobra grabs Natsu.png|link=Uchwyt Uderzenia Trującego Smoka|Uchwyt Uderzenia Trującego Smoka (Nienazwane) Cobra attacks Rocky.png|link=Ostry Róg Trującego Smoka|Ostry Róg Trującego Smoka Walka Zbrojna Walka zbrojna, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, polega na używaniu broni do walki w zwarciu. Istnieje wiele rodzajów broni, o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Najpopularniejsze są miecze (i ich odmiany) ale dostępne są również inne narzędzia, takie jak sztylety,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 16, strona 19 włócznie,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 1, strona 74 siekiery,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 3, strona 9 kosy,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 10, strona 20 młoty wojenne i kanabōFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 254, strona 9. Nawet patelnie i pazury mogą być wykorzystywane jako brońFairy Tail Manga: Rodział 7, strona 3Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 33, strona 4-5. Ze względu na to, że miecze są najpopularniejszą bronią, '''szermierka jest znaną formą walki zbrojnej. Większość form szermierki, podobne do większości form walki wręcz, nie została prawidłowo zaklasyfikowana do konkretnych stylu walki, jednak, do tej pory nazwa jednej z form szermierki została ujawniona: thumb|right|Styl Niewyciągniętego Miecza w użyciu * Styl Niewyciągniętego Miecza: styl szermierki, polegający na używaniu niewyciągniętego z pochwy miecza. Chociaż technicznie pochwa nie jest tak ostra jak miecz, użytkownicy tego stylu byli w stanie ciąć nią, niczym ostrzem. Na chwilę obecną jedynym użytkownikiem tej formy szermierki jest Kagura Mikazuchi używająca Arcywroga. Mistrzowie w Szermierce Mistrzowie szermierki wykazują wielką szybkość, dokładność i siłę używając miecza. Większość z nich korzysta z Magii Miecza. Eksperci w Szermierce Eksperci w szermierce posiadają zaawansowany poziom szermierki, dzięki czemu mogą pokonać kilku wrogówFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 80, strony 14-15 lub pokroić rzeczy, które są zwykle uważane za niemożliwe do pocięcia, takie jak czary.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 111, strony 10 Mistrzowie w używaniu broni Mistrzowie w używaniu broni to osoby, które świetnie władają bronią, która nie jest mieczem (np: włócznią, biczem, bronią palną itd). Eksperci w używaniu broni Eksperci w używaniu broni, które dobrze władają bronią nie będącą mieczem (np: biczem, siekierą, bronią palną itd). Techniki Zbrojne Fizyczne Vanish Brothers' appearance.png|link=Zabójczy Atak Nieba i Ziemi|Zabójczy Atak Nieba i Ziemi Toby attacks Natsu.png|link=Paraliżujące Szpony: Mega Meduza|Paraliżujące Szpony: Mega Meduza Super Paralysis Claw Mega Mega Jellyfish.png|link=Super Paraliżujące Szpony: Mega Mega Meduza|Super Paraliżujące Szpony: Mega Mega Meduza Kagura dives in to attack Erza.png|link=Silna Forma|Silna Forma Slashing Form.png|link=Tnąca Forma|Tnąca Forma Flying Form.png|link=Latająca Forma|Latająca Forma Hiroshi blocks Gray's attack.png|link=Super Cięcie|Super Cięcie Hiroshi's Blade.png|link=Super Dźgnięcie|Super Dźgnięcie Magiczne Seven-Chain Gleaming Sword Dance.png|link=Lodowe Ostrze: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć|Lodowe Ostrze: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć Gray defeats Tempester with hIce Deviis Ice Devil Slayer Magic.png|link=Długi Miecz Lodowego Demona Zero|Długi Miecz Lodowego Demona Zero Ice Make Sword.JPG|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz|Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Excalibur|Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Excalibur Ice Make, Death Scythe.JPG|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci|Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci Blumenblatt.jpg|link=Blumenblatt|Blumenblatt Trinity Shot.jpg|link=Miecz Trójcy|Miecz Trójcy Photon Slicer.JPG|link=Photon Slicer|Fotonowe Ostrze Erza charges with her Aramadura Fairy.JPG|link=Przeszywający Miecz Wróżki|Przeszywający Miecz Wróżki (Nienazwane) Benisakura.PNG|link=Demoniczne Ostrze Szkarłatnej Wiśni|Demoniczne Ostrze Szkarłatnej Wiśni Erza's Moon Flash.jpg|link=Księżycowe Mignięcie|Księżycowe Mignięcie Pentagram Sword A.jpg|link=Miecz Pentagramu|Miecz Pentagramu Sonic Claw.png|link=Dźwiękowy Pazur|Dźwiękowy Pazur Yasha Senkuu.jpg|link=Błysk Demona|Błysk Demona Garuda En.jpg|link=Płomienie Garudy|Płomienie Garudy Echo bite.jpg|link=Narukami|Narukami Tsuranuki.jpg|link=Tsuranuki|Tsuranuki Rampage.png|link=Szał|Szał Guillotine Justice.png|link=Guillotine Justice|Gilotyna Sprawiedliwości Celestial King's Meteor Blade.png|link=Ostrze Meteorytu|Ostrze Meteorytu Odniesienia